The rise of darkness
by Shadow kyushi
Summary: What if organization 13 found another member before castle oblivion. Watch as this new character shake the boundary of the kingdom hearts world and naruto's world.


Deep with in the castle that never was all the members of organization 13 were gathered in a giant room then a man with long spiky silver hair spoke"we have detected a large amount of darkness flowing from a new world"a man with long blue hair asked "who will be going to this world superior"the man said"vexen you will go and investigate this world"with that a man with long dark blonde teleported to the new world. Inside the forest of darkness there was a boy with black hair in black t-shirt and gray jeans with a broadsword on his back and a katana on his side the boys name is shadow kyushi. Shadow was battling the legendary black demon skiop which had the power to destroy a country by himself. Shadow challenged the demon and prevailed but was left greatly injured from the battle. As shadow was leaving the battleground of his fight he was surrounded by little black creatures with emblems on their heads and moving in a weird pattern. Shadow took a look at how many there were and thought"there are about a million or so but I'm still weak from the last battle" one of the black creatures jumped at shadow but ended up being cut in half by shadows broadsword more of them jumped then suffered the same fate as the first one. After 10 minutes all the creatures were defeated shadow was barely able to stand and started walking off but as he was walking a giant black creature with a hole in his chest struke at shadow causing him to send his broadsword flying. Shadows stood up to fight the monster and said"I wished i didn't have to do this" drawing his katana his eyes changed from brown to a black and white swirl then a black skeleton creature appeared above shadow holding a katana in the same position as shadow then when shadow swings the katana at the creature the skeleton creatures katana swings the same way as shadow cutting the creature in half causing it to fade away. Shadow eyes turned back to normal and the giant skeleton creature disappeared. As shadow started to walk off he started to cough up blood and collapsed then as vexen arrived to find him he sensed an ominous presence in the boy then vexen opened a dark portal and took shadow through it. Vexen arrived at the castle that never was he put shadow on a examination table and went to examining shadows body as he got to examining xemnas and saix came to vexen's lab to see how his mission came along but to find vexen examining a boy xemnas asked"vexen who is this boy you brought to the castle" vexen replied "I don't know I found him when I arrived to the he gave off a strong scent of darkness and was able to destroy that all the heartless that came to his world...I believe they came to his world because of his dark scent but it's just a theory" xemnas replied "we will need to take some of his memory just in case we can use him"saix said"the girl"xemnas only noded. A young girl was taken to vexens lab with order to erase some of shadow memory's along finding out any thing about his power but as she went into his memory's she surprised to see so much clouded moments with his home world. As the girl was done with his memory's vexen asked "namine what memory did you erase" namine gave a sad look and said " the only memory that I can see was the destruction of his village"vexen gave a curious look and asked"what do you mean the destruction of his village"namine said "I mean all I saw was his village burning to the ground, screams of people, clashing of metal go through his mind every else in his mind is blank" this struck a idea into vexens head and said"ok namine time we go to castle oblivion were going to take him with us just in cause he wakes up"then opened a dark portal carried shadow through it with namine next to him. As vexen arrived he meet by a man with purple hair covering one eye, a man with short brown hair leaning on a wall, a woman with long blonde hair, and a man with long pink hair". The man with long pink hair took namine and went to the anther floor of the tower as he disappeared larxene asked"who's the kid"vexen said "someone who is gonna be importance to the organization" then shadow started to regain conscious and was greeted by vexen" glad to see you finally awake my name is vexen"shadow said"my name is shadow kyushi" shadow struggled to get up and looked around to see where he was at he was in a bright white room shadow asked "where am I"vexen replied"castle oblivion, we brought you here after taking care of you till you awoke"shadow asked "what do what from me"vexen said "we thought since you want power we can give you some but in return you must do something for us" shadow said "what do want me to do"vexen handed a card to shadow and said "this card will help you fight in this castle now I want you to test a boy who in this castle now"then vexen opened a dark portal and said"these are portals that help us go to places fast step through this one to go to the location we select"shadow then step through the portal. Sora, Donald, and goofy were arriving to the next platform having a argument Donald said"sora we don't know if namine is even here but it is dangerous with these organization members" goofy said "I agree with Donald it to dangerous to be speeding a head without knowing what ahead of us"sora gave a angry reply"I don't care I need to get to namine now"then a voice said "you shouldn't go rushing into enemy territory without understanding what the enemy is cable of doing"then vexen portaled into the room sora gave a serious look and said"you, where is namine" vexen laughed and said "are you looking for her because of a memory that may or may not be fake" sora asked"what do mean May or may not be fake"vexen smiled saying"sorry can't say for now have fun with this...shadow you can come out now"vexen opened a portal and shadow stepped out looking at the sora and said "is this the boy you want me to test seems weak to me"vexen said " don't underestimate the boy he is stronger then he looks and remember shadow you are still recovering so this should be good for you" then vexen disappeared. Sora stared at shadow then drew his keyblade, Donald drew his wand, and goofy drew his shield sora asked"how strong could he be"shadow pulled out the card vexen gave him it glowed then shadows eyes turned from brown to a black and white swirl and drew his katana saying"you will be surprised"sora ran at shadow with goofy throwing his shield at shadow and Donald charging a spell. The shield goofy through at shadow was sent flying back by a blast of wind sora ran at shadow swinging his keyblade to parry his blades strikes. Donald finished his spell and said"thunder"then a stream of electricity came from above aimed at shadow. As the thunder came down shadow thrusted sora back and put his sword in the way of the thunder then when the thunder hit he sent it back at Donald knocking him out cold. Sora was the only one still standing and charged at shadow again this time when they collided blades sora pushed shadows sword up and hit him in the side with one big thrust of his keyblade sending him flying in the air sora jumped into air and sending a barrage of combos into shadow sora then slammed him in the chest sending him into the platform. Sora wiped some of the sweat out of his face and went to check on Donald and goofy when he heard"is this the limit of your power"sora turned to see shadow stand up as if he was never touched sora asked"how are you still standing after taking that much damage"shadow said"that amount of power will never affect me"then vexen appeared and said"shadow that is enough we have all the information we need... Here sora this card was forged from the memory's from the other side of your heart"vexen threw the card at sora then vexen turned to shadow and said"come with me we need to talk"with that vexen and shadow teleported out of the room leaving sora asking"what are they planning". Shadow and vexen appeared in a dark room with a man with long purple hair and a man with short brown hair waiting for them the man with purple hair asked "how did the keyblader do against the boy"vexen said"shadow is not at full power but was still able to go head to head with sora unharmed"shadow clutched his right eye in pain then vexen said "he hasn't fully recovered...shadow what happens when your eyes change"shadow looked at vexen and said"it's called sunoki the longer I use these eyes the status of my health gets worse but greatly enhances my abilities to fight and gives me new abilities but I haven't unlocked all those abilities yet"vexen asked"can you stay in the same room with namine"shadow then walked out of the room vexen said"I'm gonna test the keyblader with a special clone that has some of shadows powers and weapons. Sora was walking in the world that vexen formed in the memory's of the other side of sora's heart when he came across a mansion then a dark portal opened showing vexen with a boy with silver hair sora yelled "riku is that you riku why are you siding with that man"vexen answered"this is not riku this is a clone I made out of some of shadow's and riku's dark power"then the riku clone took out his katana with his soul eater keyblade and got into a fighting pose vexen said"take care of the boy"then teleported away leaving sora to fight a clone riku. Sora charged at the riku clone parry his keyblade with the clone blades then sora pushed the clones blades up and with one big thrust he sent the clone flying in the air Then sora came up to the clone and slammed him into the platform. Sora remembered what happened with shadow and casted thunder striking the clone multiple times  
causing it to fade away leaving sora exhausted. vexen appeared and said"quite amazing you seem to grown stronger since your battle with shadow"sora said"i told you that I won't stop till I get to namine"vexen said"so you follow the path set by your chain of memory but if you continue this path you will become marluxia pawn"sora asked"what does marluxia have..."he was cut off as chakrarms ran past him and hit vexen sora turned around to see axel. Axel asked" how you doing sora having fun"vexen got off the ground and asked"what are you doing axel"axel said"I'm here to stop you from talking to much by eliminating you"vexen jumped and said"no, no I don't want.."axel in terrupted him saying"goodbye" then before axel could snap his fingers a pitch black creature with one of shadows black and white swirl eyes jumped from the ground and hit axel in the chest sending him flying into a portal lvexen asked"shadow is that you...well I'll thank you later"then vexen left leaving sora and the creature alone until the creature went back into the ground leaving sora alone. Vexen arrived at the room that shadow and namine was in vexen saw that shadow was covering his right eye and asked"was that creature that helped me yours"then the creature that helped vexen appeared and it body faded away but the eye floated into shadows hand and shadow put his eye back in its eye socket vexen asked"is this one of those abilities you were talking about"shadow look at vexen and said"yes this ability is called omniganger with this I can take one of my eyes and transform them into a creature but I will not be able to fight with it because I have to control them for a short time"vexen asked"how did you find me in time"shadow said"I had one of my omnigangers hide in your shadow so when you tested sora he wouldn't do something unexpected...so who are the two that hang out up above"vexen replied"that would be larxene And marluxia I believe that their about to betray us so they sent axel to eliminate me"shadow said"tell me where they are at and I'll take care of them"vexen said"they're in the next room but be careful they are some of the organizations strongest"shadow nodded and said "what about the girl"vexen Said"leave her and deal with the traitors"then shadow left to the next room and vexen teleported away leaving namine alone. Shadow came into the room and saw larxene and marluxia staring at him marluxia said"what are you doing here"shadow said"I'm under orders to destroy the traitors"marluxia Said"so you believe you can defeat us"shadow said with a grin"defeat you no I'm gonna destroy you"larxene laughed like a mad men and said"that historical you really think you can kill us together we're more powerful then the superior so how do you plan to destroy us"shadow answered"well let's see how good you do against me" shadow drew his katana and he activated his sunoki and charged at marluxia who jumped back and summoned his scythe and larxene summoned her kunai's and kick shadow in the side then shadow brought his sword down on larxene barely missing as he flew back marluxia said"it seems we have underestimated your abilities but you don't stand a chance against us"shadow started to laugh and said"oh how wrong you are I still not fighting at full power as matter of fact I'm only at 15% of my full power"marluxia replied"vexen said that were still recovering so I'll have to destroy you before thing get out of hand" marluxia lower part of his body started to transform into a giant creature with hands that have the same scythe that he was holding and started to float. Shadow looked at the creature and said" let me show you something I've been saving for such an time like this...now behold my glorious transformation"black wings popped out from shadows back his katana started to give off a dark aura then a thick black aura covered shadow and his hair turned from black to a dark silver. Shadow asked"how do you like my dark angel form"larxene back up and marluxia said"this is gonna be interesting but I'm gonna shatter your heart and cast it's pieces to the wind"shadow laughed and said"I'd like to see you try"then in a instant shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of marluxia punching him in the face and then sliced one of marluxias creatures arms clean off and flew to where he was standing and laughed saying"hey are you awake I could have sworn you said something about crushing my heart and casting its pieces to the wind" marluxia was mad he channeled all his energy to his arm and swings his scythe making a blast of energy fly toward shadow. As the blast of energy hit shadow marluxia reverted back to normal and larxene helped him up and thought that they won but heard a familiar voice"is that all you got I'm disappointed" when the smoke cleared shadow was standing as if the attack didn't even faze him. Sora ran to the top of the tower to see marluxia and larxene backing up from the same boy he had fought before with black angel wings, dark silver, and a dark aura in mid air charging a attack then heard him scream"time to die in internal darkness marluxia"marluxia stretched his hand out and namine appeared between shadows attack and marluxia. sora yelled "no stop you'll hit namine" shadow frowned and stop his attack saying"lose the girl marluxia I want to take your life not hers"marluxia and larxene walked back and opened a dark portal marluxia said "sorry but not this time"they turned and walked through the portal leaving namine. Sora ran to namine to see if she was alright as he made it to her he checked on her she was alright then turned around to face shadow as he descended to the ground and a black sphere surrounded shadow as the sphere disappeared he was reverted back to normal. Shadow stared at sora then dropped on one knee and coughed up blood sora asked"are you alright"shadow tried to stand up and said before falling to the ground"not again"then become unconscious. Sora stated to walk up to the boy but stops when he heard a voice say"don't take another step" a dark portal opened and vexen step out causing sora to jump back drawing his keyblade then vexen said "no need to get cautious I'm only here to get shadow"vexen walked over to shadow and picks him up and opens a dark portal then proceeds before he enters vexen says"we will meet again". Vexen teleported into his lab and placed shadow in a healing tube then a man with blonde hair and a man with black hair with a eye patch came into the lab and saw shadow in the tube and the man with the eye patch asked "yo vexen who's the kid"vexen replied"his name is shadow xigbar he will be helping the organization but currently he is unconscious for the mean time"the man with blonde hair asked"what has he done so far for the organization"vexen said"he was able to outmatch sora,marluxia, larxene, and was able to prevent my destruction luxcord" xigbar asked"so how did the boy get k.o.d" vexen said" because of the ability he uses it increases strength, speed, and endurance but the longer he uses it his organs take a heavy toll he stays alive thanks to his amazing regenerative properties"luxcord asked"how long will it take for him to wake up"vexen said"I don't know we'll have to wait till he wakes up". One month passes the tube that shadow started to make noise then started to open and shadow stepped out looked around where he was at he walks toward a desk and sees experiment notes that belong to vexen and determined that he was in vexens lab. Shadow reads some of the notes and finds info on all the organization members and how the organization were building something to be hole. Shadow wondered the ends of the castle trying to find any organization members but only found empty rooms when he reached a room with a big window he saw a giant heart shape moon with a hole in it and said"is that what the organization is trying to make". When shadow left the room he felt some people on the roof and raced to the top but was stopped by millions of heartless shadow drew katana and said "I don't have time for this" shadow ran through the heartless cutting in half all that were in his way. Shadow made it to the roof to see sora, Donald, goofy, riku, kairi, Mickey, marluxia, and larxene facing a fading xemnas shadow jumped over the group and landed in front of xemnas sora said"you"shadow asked" xemnas what happened to everyone"xemnas Said "they all been eliminated I'm fading away as well so you will be what left of the organization so you will be named number 15 shadow, the unrelenting darkness"before completely disappearing xemnas said"take care". Shadow stood up said "were you the ones that did this"larxene said"yeah, so what about it"shadow turned around stared at them with his sunoki and pointed his katana at sora saying"I'm gonna make you pay"the group summoned their weapons with sora saying"you can't beat all of us"shadow said"you have no idea what your up against"riku said"someone that sold his soul to darkness but unlike you we fight for the light in our hearts"shadow stared at marluxia and larxene and said"what about you two"larxene said "to obtain kingdom hearts for our selfs and become whole"shadow gave a evil grin looking at the moon and said"so that's kingdom hearts or at least what the organization was trying to make...well I'm still here and if you want to become whole you need to go through me" sora charged at shadow with riku following behind with Mickey. Sora and shadow weapons collided and went in to a power struggle then riku went above shadow and Mickey appeared behind shadow ready to strike. As Mickey and riku attacked shadow disappeared and appeared behind the three of them and shot a wave of dark slashes they dodge them all then marluxia appeared behind shadow smashing him in the back with his scythe and larxene appeared in front of shadow jabbing him in gut with her kunai's sending him flying. As shadow hit the ground sora said"see we won't lose to someone like you" marluxia said "this isn't over yet"Donald asked"what do you mean" larxene said "he means he still isn't fighting at full power"shadow stood up and said "he right I still have my transformation now behold"shadow went into his dark angel form and started to laugh saying "how do you like my transformation...argh" shadow gripped his chest riku asked "any tips to beating him" marluxia said "hit him now with your strongest attack"sora, riku, Mickey, and kairi aimed their keyblade at shadow Donald, goofy, marluxia and larxene charged their weapons with all their power. Everyone launched their attacks shadow saw the attacks come his way he put his hands out to block the attacks once all the attacks hit a big cloud covered where shadow was. As the cloud disappeared shadow fell to the ground he was reverted back to normal everyone look at shadow as he started to move marluxia said "so you survived" shadow stood up weakly holding his katana and smiled sora asked "what are you smiling about" shadow said "nothing just something about this seems familiar plus If I'm going out I'm going out with a bang"riku saw shadows sword give off a dark energy and said"what are you up to"shadow lifted his sword up and said"feel the eternal darkness building inside me" a dark aura flared around shadow and he started channeling it into his katana. Everyone was shocked to see shadow give off so much darkness even more then ansem could riku asked"how could you have so much darkness"shadows katana was now seething with his dark power. Shadow brought his katana back everyone went into a defense position waiting for shadow to attack but instead of shadow attacking them shadow turned around sent a dark energy wave toward kingdom hearts cutting it in half. As Marluxia and larxene look at shadow with angry looks hearts from kingdom hearts fell once they touched the they turned into heartless and proceeded to the top of the castle. Heartless started to appeared around shadow and everyone else the heartless moved past the group straight to shadow. Shadow said"I guess they're attracted to my darkness ironic I gonna be destroyed by the same power I use"the heartless jumped at shadow but was blasted back by huge beam of light shot from the sky and enveloped shadow in it blinding light shadow looked at his hands and said "what is going on"the light encased shadow into a sphere and pulled him from the world. The light that pulled shadow from the world that never was, was pulling shadow to another world. As the light disappeared shadow found himself in a forest and said"am I in my world...argh"shadow gripped his chest and found a huge cut then it hit him he must of got it during his first fight with marluxia. Shadow then heard voices nearby and went to investigated as shadow turned his head around a tree. he saw a boy that was about 6 year old running and a crowd chasing him with broken bottles and knifes yelling"time to die demon"the kid fell and cowered next to a tree the crowd grew closer one of them said"no where left to run demon"the boy started to cry and asked "why are you doing this I didn't do anything wrong"one of the people screamed" bullcrap" and came up to kick him but was stopped by a wall of dark energy erupted around the boy. Shadow step out from behind the tree and said "oh how I hate people that pick on people weaker than them look the poor is crying for dear life" one of the people came up and said"mind your own business this is village business...this boy is a demon and will be dealt with properly" shadow said" a demon you say...It doesn't matter to me I'm only gonna say this once leave the boy alone or else"the crowd laughed and one of the people asked"or else wh..."the person head was completely cut off before he could finish his sentence the crowd saw the man lose his head started to scream and run away from the boy and shadow. When the crowd was gone shadow dropped the shield and asked the boy"hey are You alright"the boy said"yeah I'm fine thanks for helping me"shadow asked" do you know why those people were after you"the boy said"I don't know they come and attack me for no reason especially on my birthday"shadow said"how would you like me to protect you for a while till your old enough to take care of your self"the boy gave a happy look and asked"you will really do that for me"shadow said"of course what is your name" the boy stood up and said"Naruto uzumaki...what's your name"shadow said"shadow kyushi". Shadow and naruto were walking shadow asked "where are we heading" naruto Said"the hidden leaf village" shadow said"your wanting to be a shinobi" naruto said" yeah but no matter how hard I try they won't accepted me" shadow asked "they" naruto said"the people that live in village they always give evil glares and beat me to death"shadow said"but that won't happen while I'm around"naruto gave a happy smile. Once they arrived at the village gates five men surrounded shadow and naruto one of the men said"you with the demon brat you are under arrest for the murder of a villager"shadow looked at the five men and said" and if I resist" the five men drew their swords the same man said"you will be dealt with properly"shadow pushed naruto behind him and drew his katana saying"you can't beat me"the five charged at shadow the in blink of an eye the five men were out cold. Shadow and naruto continued walking but was stop by an old man wearing a straw hat naruto must of recognized the man because he ran up to and said"jiji" the old man rubbed naruto's head then turned to face shadow. Mud started to rap around shadows feet the old man said"I am the hokage of the hidden leaf village you will surrender your self to me or face the wrath of the village"shadow stared at the old man and said"sounds like a challenge so lets see what you can do"the old man made a few hand signs then said"mud style-dragon projectile"the mud below shadow transformed into a dragon and swallowed him whole then exploded leaving a smoke cloud where shadow stood. The old man looked where shadow stood as the smoke cleared and saw that there was nothing there and said"he was too cocky to think he could defeat me"as he turned to head back into the village he stop when he heard"is that all you got you must be crazy thinking that would kill me" the old man looked around but couldn't find where the voice came from till he heard "up here" the old man looked up to see shadow standing on the gates to the village the old man said"how did you escape my justu" shadow said"I'm much faster then you think... Now let's end this" shadow jumped of the gates when he pulled his katana out and started speeding toward the old man. As the old man saw shadow charge at him he made few hand signs and said"earth style-mud wall" the a giant wall of earth come from the ground in front of the old man to stop shadows attack but instead shadow just sped to the wall and cut it in half and landing on his shadow kept going towards to the old man. shadow was a foot from the old man and said"I have you now" shadow then heard naruto say"shadow stop please don't"shadow stop his blade a inch before it hit the old man and asked "why naruto"naruto said"this man is the only one that looked after me for a while"shadow turned to the old man and asked"what is your name" the old man said"my name is Hiruzen sarutobi" shadow looked at naruto and said"naruto let's go eat" naruto said"I know the perfect place". As the two were walking in the village shadow saw all the people that they pasted were giving them dark glares and disgusted looks people gave them as they walked then a huge crowd of villagers come in front of them with broken glass bottles and knifes. Naruto went behind shadow as a villager said"oh the demon has a friend well you both are gonna die today"the crowd rushed forward toward shadow and naruto. Shadow drew his katana and disappeared from the villagers sight then reappeared behind the crowd when shadow sheathed his katana the crowd heads all fell from theirs bodys shadow said"naruto let's go I don't think the villagers will be a problem".the two walked to a stand in the village naruto said"were here"naruto and shadow walked in there was an old man and young woman that were making noodles naruto sat down and said"hello"the old man turned to see naruto and shadow with a smile on his face and said"why if it isn't my favorite customer how have you been naruto and who is this with you"shadow bowed and said"my name is shadow kyushi"the old man bowed and said"any friend of naruto is a friend of mine my name is ichiraku my daughters name is ayame". After shadow and naruto were done eating shadow payed the bill when they left the stand naruto asked"where will you be staying"shadow said"I don't know I might stay in a hotel"naruto said"you can stay with me in the apartments I stay at"shadow said"I think that might work thanks". The two walked to naruto's apartment it was a small room with two beds shadow fell on a bed and said "I'm gonna have some shut eye I'll see you In the morning"naruto said "see ya In the morning"shadow drifted into sleep. Inside shadows mind shadow wondered around in his memories recapping his history then he heard"so this is what it looks like in your memories"shadow turned to see vexen looking into one of shadows memories shadow asked"vexen how are you here" vexen turned to shadow and said"i was able to implant some of our DNA into you so we technically live inside you" shadow asked" wait you said our DNA so does that mean..."vexen replied"yes the other organization members except marluxia and larxene" then a voice said"so this is the boys mind"shadow turned around to see the rest of the organization standing their shadow asked"so if I have everyone DNA does this mean I have all of y'all's abilities"vexen said"no but we will be here in your conscious when you need us"shadow said" I think I can let two of the organization members out at a time with my eyes but for a short amount of time"xemnas walked up to shadow and asked"what happened after my defeat"shadow said"I fought the keyblade wielders and traitors but lost so I destroyed kingdom hearts before the traitors could take it then hearts started to fall from kingdom hearts and turned into heartless and overran the castle coming towards me but before the heartless could attack me a surge of light transported me to this world"saix came up and asked"what about the boy"shadow said"I found him when I arrived he was being chased by people from his own village from what I heard they beat him to near death even on his birth day so I put him under my protection"axel said"I don't think you were properly introduced what is your name"shadow turned to face axel and said"my name is shadow kyushi but to the organization I'm number 15 shadow, the unrelenting darkness I already know who you all are i was able to find some notes from vexen's lab"xion asked"do you know who I am"shadow said"number 14 xion, the key of fate"roxas asked"me"shadow said"number 13 roxas, the key of destiny"vexen said"our time here is short but we will talk more later"shadow started to drift back into reality. Shadow woke up, grabbed his katana and saw that naruto was still asleep then he heard a knock at the door and went to open it. When shadow opened the door he saw a man that wore a dog mask he said"you are request to see the hokage so I will be your escort". Naruto woke up to notice shadow was not in his bed but found a note saying that he will be back later so naruto grab his stuff for his ninja exams and went to school. Shadow walked into a meeting room to see the hokage and some elders waiting for him when the elders saw shadow come in one of them said"shadow you up are under arrest for the murder of several villagers"shadow said"murder or self defense they came out and attacked me and a young boy I was protecting" one of the elders asked"what was the boys name"shadow said"naruto uzumaki" the elders gasped at the name then the third said"well the crime of attacking naruto is death you took care of the villagers execution so you are off the hook"then one the elders asked"what village are you from"shadow said"I don't belong to a village"the hokage said"then we can enlist you to this village but you will have to take the same tests as everyone else to give your self a rank so report to the ninja school for your genin test tomorrow"shadow said"can I get a map of the village so I know where I am going"the hokage pulled a scroll from his coat and handed it to shadow and shadow walked out of meeting room and went back to naruto's apartment. Naruto got out of his class and was being chased by another crowd of villagers he was chased into a forest as naruto was running he ran into someone both naruto and the person fell down. Naruto looked up to see the person naruto knocked down had spiky brown hair and had odd looking clothing naruto asked"asked are you okay"the person said"say just got hit out of nowhere"another person with silver hair said"that what you get for not paying attention to where your going"the person naruto ran into said"hey I don't need your advice" a woman's voice said"well if you bother to listen then you wouldn't have this problem"the woman walked out from behind a tree she had red hair and asked"sorry about my friend we are looking for someone"naruto looked at the woman and said"hope you have luck finding the person your looking for but I have to get going shadow is probably wondering where I went"as naruto walked off the group that naruto left behind started to walked toward the village. Shadow arrived in the apartment to find it empty and panicked running into the streets looking for naruto. Naruto arrived at the village gates then heard"there the demon"naruto turned around to see the crowd that was chasing him earlier was wright behind him he jumped in shock he tried to run away but the villagers had him surrounded one of the villagers said"no where left to run and hide now demon brat"he came to punch naruto but was blocked by the hand of the man that naruto ran into earlier the villager pulled his hand back and asked"who are you and what are you doing interfering with village disputes"the man said"my name is sora and I don't approve of people like you picking on people like him"the crowd all jumped at sora and naruto. The crowd got up and looked to find no one was there they all turned when they heard whistling and found naruto and sora on a tree sora was pointing to the ground below them to see it was covered in explosive tags and ran before they could be activated. Naruto and sora jumped down from the tree naruto said"thanks"sora said"no problem"naruto heard someone yelling"naruto...naruto where are you at"naruto turned around to see shadow walk out of the village. Naruto ran towards shadow saying "hey shadow I'm right here"when naruto was up to shadow and asked"is something wrong"shadow said"I was just worried that the villagers would get to you before me"naruto said"they did get to me but someone named sora came and helped me out" shadow stayed quiet for a minute then said"so you followed me here not a wise move"naruto turned around to see sora and the other two he ran into earlier. Shadow drew his katana and said"to follow me to this world seem like to much trouble just to look for me"sora and his friends drew their keyblades and naruto asked "shadow do you know them"shadow nodded his head and replied"naruto get out of here or you will get caught in the cross fire"Naruto then ran behind a tree. The keyblade wielders all charged at shadow but were blown away by a strong wind that burst from shadow sora landed and asked"what are you doing here"shadow replied"I can ask you the same thing"riku said"we follow a strong dark aura that was coming from this world to find out it was a organization coward"shadow charged at riku they clashed blades and went into a power struggle shadow said" you three don't stand a chance the boy only uses light and relies on his friends the girl is not the same level as you two you still bottle up your darkness so you will never be able to beat me"riku started to lose ground then he felt a strong surge of power fluster and exit his body into orb. Shadow saw the orb and said"this attack won't hurt me" the orb flew toward shadow. Shadow brought his katana up to block the attack but the orb went through the katana and into shadow chest. Shadow fell on a knee and gripped his chest and said"what did you do to me"sora ran up to riku and asked"hey you okay"riku said"I fine but I think ansem went into shadows body"sora asked"you sure"riku said"yes look"shadow was grabbing his a head and said"what did you do to me"silver streaks formed in his hair, his left eye turned yellow, and he had the soul eater keyblade in his left hand. Shadow stood and said with ansems voice"it's been awhile riku sora"sora screamed"ansem"shadow/ansem said"more or less this person has so much hidden power he has more potential then you with this much power no one will be...agh"shadow/ansem gripped his chest saying"why do you resist me"he then Said in shadow voice"I let you take residence In my body but I never let you take full control"shadow stood up and said"where were we"shadow vanished and reappeared punching riku In the gut sending him through a tree he turn bring his hand up blocking mutiple strikes from sora. Naruto watched the battle between the three and shadow he grew more nervous when shadow was engulfed by the orb he turned into a different person he sat down grabbed his knees and prayed that shadow was going to be alright. As shadow beat sora, riku, and kairi he brought his katana up ready to deliver the finisher but before shadow struck heartless came out from the ground and grabbed shadow he screamed"get off me"shadow flared a dark aura destroying the small heartless but as shadow destroyed the small heartless giant heartless appeared grabbing shadow. Shadow blast the heartless hand opened he summoned the soul eater keyblade he jumped in air above the heartless came down cutting the heartless in half. Shadow landed with a smirk but the heartless came falling on shadow as it faded away it started to suck shadow into a dark portal slowly Naruto ran from behind the tree and grabbed shadow hand trying to pull him out but no matter how hard Naruto pulled shadow kept going in he said"Naruto let go or you be sucked in as well"Naruto screamed"no I won't let go you are the first friend that actually cared for me I don't want to lose you"shadow said"Naruto you are still young but I see a lot of potential in you don't give up always strive to get better here take this"shadow pulled a necklace from his pocket it had a crescent with the symbol for darkness and placed it in naruto's hand shadow said"keep this as a memento of me so you will never forget me until I return alright buddy"Naruto started to cry shadow said to the three keyblade wielders that were getting off the ground"sora please take care of Naruto he's a good kid I see him doing great things one day"shadow head was about to be engulfed by the portal before he disappeared he said"naruto never give up on a dream fight for what's right show this village you are best ninja to ever live"then shadow was fully engulfed. Naruto watched as shadow was engulfed. As shadow disappeared he broke down into tears holding the necklace that shadow gave him tight to his chest. Shadow drifted in the darkness thinking is this whats left of my life shadow opened his eyes to see a dark sky he felt sand on his back and heard the sound of a ocean he stood up to see that he was on a beach with black sand and rocks the ocean was dark blue the seemed motionless on the ocean horizon. Shadow wondered the beach then heartless and nobody's surrounded shadow he summoned the soul eater keyblade in his left hand and drew his katana in his right hand saying"no matter where I go why do you always follow me"shadow charged at the group of heartless and nobody's destroying them with ease but as shadow destroyed a heartless or nobody another would appear to take its place. Shadow fought for six days straight there seemed no end to the heartless and nobody's a giant nobody appeared striking at shadow. Shadow blocked the punch the giant sent with his katana but a heartless attacked shadow when he blocking the punch causing him to send his katana flying far away into the ocean shore. Shadow couldn't keep fighting he dropped down on a knee saying"I can't fight any more I don't have any more strength left sorry Naruto but it looks like I won't be seeing you again"a nobody stuck a shadow sending him flying into the beach shore. Shadow landed on his back unable to move he closed his eyes and became unconscious the heartless and nobody's moved closer to shadow ready to attack but as they were ready to attack a keyblade came flying destroying all the heartless and nobody's but more came a bright light came from the keyblade making it and shadow disappear. Shadow started to regain conscious as he awoke he was in a cave of some kind he tried to stand but his body was sore he sat until he heard"who are you"he turned his head to see a girl his age with blue hair down to her shoulders Shadow said"my name is shadow"the girl extended her hand and said"my name is aqua what are you doing here"shadow shook her hand and said"I was fighting with some keyblade wielders and heartless but as I destroyed this giant heartless that appeared I was engulfed by the darkness that lead me to here"Aqua asked"what was the keyblade wielders names"shadow said"sora, riku, kairi I believe"Aqua stayed quiet shadow asked"how long was I out for"Aqua said"about four days"shadow said"your serious four days"Aqua said"yes I been stuck in this world for quiet some time but I wished I could to see my friends again"shadow said"I know how you feel"Aqua asked"you do"shadow said"my village was attacked long ago this man attacked my village killing everyone all my friends and master died I returned to the village a little to late to save anyone a swore to avenge my friends and master recently a meet someone who has suffered as much as me so I tried to protect him but it seem I won't be able to do that now"shadow extended his hand and summoned soul eater aqua asked"how do you have a keyblade"shadow faced her and said"I merge my heart with ansem"Aqua asked"ansem"shadow said"from what I know ansem is xehanorts Heartless and xemnas is xehanorts nobody"after Aqua heard the name xehanort she summoned her keyblade pointed it at shadow saying"show your self xehanort"shadow stood up and said in ansems voice"hello Aqua"Aqua screamed"xehanort"she swung her keyblade at shadow/ansem but was blocked by soul eater shadow/ansem said"relax he let me take control while he rests"Aqua asked"you to share the same body"shadow/ansem said"yes but he only let's me take control on special occasions"Aqua asked"can you tell me what's happened when I was gone"shadow/ansem said"I'll suppose I could until this body recovers"he sat down and explained everything that's happened. Inside shadow mind shadow wondered his mind until he found organization 13 vexen walked up and said"hello shadow it nice to see you again"shadow said"like wise but there's something I need to know"vexen asked"what do you need to know"shadow said"what world did I arrive in"vexen said"I don't know you my ask the superior"shadow walked up to xemnas and asked"xemnas do you know what world I'm in"xemnas said"yes you're in the world of darkness 'the dark beach' the place where heartless and nobody's come when they are lost"shadow asked"is there some way out of here"xemnas said"maybe there supposed to be a castle somewhere in this world find it you may be able to find your way back home"shadow said"alright that's all I need to know I'll be seeing y'all later"then exited his mind. Outside shadow/ansem finished explaining everything that happened when she was gone he said"my times up he will be in control for now"shadow took control standing up with a look of pain saying"I got to get going I think I found a way to leave this world"Aqua asked"how"shadow said"there should be a castle that is found somewhere in this world that contains the way to leave your welcome to come if you want"Aqua nodded her head shadow said"I need to retrieve my weapon first"Aqua said"you mean back at the beach that place is crawling with heartless and nobody's"shadow said"that sword has the power to leave this place without it we won't be able to leave this place"Aqua said"okay but we need to hurry the moment we step out of this cave we will be swarmed at any minute". Shadow and Aqua traveled to the beach shore but the katana shadow lost was not where it was supposed to be they heard someone say"looking for this"they turned to see a witch wherein a black robe and black horns holding shadows sword in her right hand and her staff in her left hand Aqua knew who she was because she yelled"maleficent"the witch said"your one of the keyblade wielders I met before interesting I didn't expect to find you here but that doesn't matter now"she turned towards shadow holding the sword up saying"this is a interesting blade it can absorb the darkness in the air and transform it into pure power"shadow jumped at maleficent summoning soul eater aiming for maleficent but as shadow strikes at maleficent she disappeared her voice echoed through the area saying"that keyblade I've seen it before so it seems I might has to deal with you before I go"shadow yelled"I have no quarrel with you return my sword and I'll forget that I meet you"maleficent voice echoed again"you must think I'm stupid to just give you this sword back"shadow said"have it your way"shadow activated his sunoki homing in on his swords energy he said"got you on my sights"he charged a black fire ball in his hand firing it at maleficent as she reappeared. After the fire ball hit maleficent she asked"how were you able to detect me"shadow pointed to his eyes saying"I'm able to detect your aura before you move to a location"maleficent said"then try stopping this"a black hole appeared behind her she said"feel the destruction of space"meteors shot out of the void toward shadow. Shadow looked at the meteors and said"pathetic"shadow charged threw the meteors slashing them all in half he was a foot away from maleficent he shouted"I got you now die"shadow charged at maleficent so fast he slashed her in half before she could react. Shadow deactivated his sunoki turned around thinking to see a dead maleficent but instead when he turned around he felt pain shot through his body he looked down to see his katana poking out of his chest he turned his head to see maleficent smiling she said"you shouldn't let your guard down"shadow said"how did you..."shadow turned his head back at the fading maleficent but instead of fading it was a mirror image of herself shadow said"you god dam son of a..."maleficent pulled the katana out letting shadow fall to the ground. Aqua watched the scene unfold she watched as shadows body to fell to the ground she ran up to shadows body maleficent said"I must be going enjoy what time you have left"she then disappeared in green flames. Aqua saw the hole in shadows chest she covered her mouth in shock shadow said"looks bad huh I have little time I need you to do something for me"Aqua asked"what do you want me to do"shadow stretched his hand suddenly twelve orbs came into existence Aqua asked"what are those"shadow said"these orbs contain something very important I need you to give them to a certain someone his name is Naruto am going to try to send us to his world but I have no guarantee that the jump is 100% on the spot...blah"shadow coughed up blood he said"I'm clocking out here we go"shadow summoned soul eater pointing it in the air drawing in darkness cloaking Aqua and shadow he said"please Aqua make sure those orbs get to Naruto"Aqua was blinded by a bright light when she opened her eyes she was in a different world she said"is this the world he was saying"she looked at her surroundings she was standing in front of a huge gate to a village. Aqua explored the village asking people if they knew a Naruto but when she said the name the people would say they never heard the name or ignored her. After a while a old man came up to her and asked"I'm sorry to bother you but you said you were looking for a Naruto" Aqua nodded her head the old man said"follow me I'll take you to him"the old man began to walk Aqua began to follow. The two came a training ground the old man said"he just up ahead"the two saw a young boy holding a kunai striking at a dummy with three other people watching him train the old man yelled"Naruto someone wants to meet you"the boy stop attacking the dummy walking up to Aqua she asked"are you Naruto sweetie"the boy shook his head Aqua the said"do you know a man named shadow"Naruto said"I do why do you ask"Aqua took out the orbs shadow gave her she said"he told me to give these to"Naruto said"he told you wait does that mean he is alive"Aqua frowned and said"I don't know last time I saw him he wasn't to good"Naruto said"so what are those"Naruto pointed to the orbs Aqua said"I don't know shadow said to make sure to get these to you"Naruto grabbed one of the orbs with the Roman numeral for 4 on it then a light began to fill the area when it cleared a man with a black hood stood in front of Naruto saying"I have my body back so this is what he meant"Naruto asked"who are you"the man said"my name is vexen"Naruto then said"what are doing being a orb"vexen replied"this my take awhile". A few hours passed vexen explained the entire situation to Naruto, sora, riku, and kairi when they arrived when vexen finished explaining naruto asked"so shadow could be in this world"vexen said"maybe only time will tell". Years have passed Naruto has been taught by sora and riku how to wield a keyblade the organization also help Naruto control different elemental powers. Naruto got assigned to team 7 which consisted of sasuke uchia, Sakura haruno, and their sensei Kakashi hatake they been assigned a c-rank escort mission sora, riku, kairi, and Aqua came along just in case something happened they were attacked by the demon brothers and zabuza the mission was reassigned a a-rank mission they continued to their mission ether way. The finally came to the bridge connecting wave country to the land of fire kakashi raised his hand up telling everyone to halt Sakura asked"what wrong kakashi sensei"kakashi replied"we're not alone"a voice echoed around them saying"very good I've should've excepted as much from the legendary copy nin kakashi"a dark portal appeared on the bridge in front of them a person wearing a organization 13 cloak step out of it kakashi asked"who are you"the organization member said"my name is of no importance all you need to know is that I'm your enemy so prepare to fight"the man summoned a broadsword with the nobody symbol on the opposite side of the blade kakashi said"everyone stay back I'll handle him alone"the man chuckled saying"you think you can stop me better yet kill me then prepare to die"kakashi lifted his head band from his eye to reveal his sharingan he went through a few hand sign saying"let's go fire style-fire ball justu"a fire ball shot out from kakashi's mouth a towards the man. The man blocked the fire ball with his broadsword causing smoke cloud to surround shadow kakashi used this opportunity to pull out a scroll he opened the scroll making a few signs saying"summoning justu"three dogs appeared. As the smoke cleared the man stood like nothing happened he said"is that the best you ca...agh"three dogs popped out of the ground biting into the man. kakashi was 3 feet from the man saying"you should never let your guard down against a opponent"kakashi went through some hand then gripped his right hand with his left when a sphere made of lighting appeared in his right hand kakashi said"I'm going to finish this quickly"kakashi charged at the man piercing his chest with his lighting blade. Kakashi removed his hand from the man chest dispelling the summonings he turn around walking to the group before stopping when he felt a sharp pain run through his body.

well I going to continue later after I figure out how im going finish it


End file.
